Pac-Man World 3
Pac-Man World 3 is, as the name suggests, the third game of the Pac-Man World series. This game differs greatly from the first two Pac-Man World games, as it has much more fighting and melee style gameplay. However, it shares something in common with Pac-Man World, in the case that is again Pac-Man's birthday, except now his 25th instead of his 20th. In the game, Pac-Man reunites with a past enemy, Orson, who used to be the antagonist of Pac-Man World, Toc Man. Orson now helps Pac-Man, instead of fighting him. The main enemy of the game is Erwin, who captures Clyde and Inky. It is a combat game. Playable Characters Pac-Man - Obviously, the main playable character of the game is Pac-Man, who is almost always being played as. Pinky - Along the way, Pac-Man joins up with Pinky and Blinky. Pinky can turn invisible platforms visible for Pac-Man to jump on. Blinky - As said above, Pac-Man joins up with Blinky too. Blinky can use his powers to use a ghostly screech called a "Sonic Boo", which may have been based off of the abilities given to Pac-Man in Pac & Pal. Toc Man- Orson rebuilds the old Toc Man robot, and lets Pac-Man use it. Power Ups Here are all the Power Ups that can be used in the game. *Power Pellet - The original Power Pellet. Used to eat Spectral Monsters. *Ribbon Loop Power Pellet - The Ribbon Loop Power Pellet appears round and tan. Once Pac-Man eats it, he now gains a tan aura, and a trail of tan follows Pac-Man. If he wraps around an enemy, it will close in on them and kill them, but like all power ups, it only lasts about 15 seconds. *Super Bounce Power Pellet - This power up appears round and green. Once Pac-Man eats it he gains a green aura. If he does a Butt-Bounce, a green shockwave spreads out around him, initiating a ripple in the ground. It acts just like a Triple Butt Bounce, but kills faster and spreads out farther. Like all power ups, it lasts about 15 seconds. *Electro-Shock Power Pellet - This power up appears round and blue, with electricity sparks coming out of it. Once Pac-Man eats it, he gains an electric blue aura. By pressing and holding the "Punch" button, Pac-Man can shoot electricity out of his hands. It like all power pellets lasts about 15 seconds. *Chrome Power Pellet - Chrome Power Pellets are round and metal colored in appearance. Once Pac-Man eats it, he gains a metal sheen and becomes invincible for 15 seconds. *Pac-Dot Chain - Pac-Dot Chains are machines activated by crystals. They contain one large, red Pac-Dot to start with, and a long trail of Pac-Dots after that. Once Pac-Man eats it, he travels the length of the Pac-Dots, hence the name Pac-Dot chain. Trivia *This is the first time ever we hear Pac-Man speak besides when he screamed "Nooooo!" in Pac-Man World, in the opening cinematic. *This is the first Pac-Man World game that was not developed by Namco, instead being developed by Blitz Games. *Pac-Man makes a reference to the Homestar Runner flash cartoon in the game. After being asked to hack into a computer, he states it's hard to type with boxing gloves on. (In Homestar Runner, Strong Bad, a wrestling man-like character, frequently recieves e-mails asking how he types with boxing gloves on.) Category:Games Category:List of Namco games Category:List of Pac-Man games Category:Pac-Man series